


Why marry him?

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Family Secrets, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, First out of the house, Greg gets in trouble eventually, Greg is a young officer, Greg is determined to save Mycroft, Greg is suspicious, Greg tries to help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mycroft gets widowed, Mycroft given up already, Mycroft is married, Not easy, Shopping Trip, Something Isn't Right, Two more to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “Nephew?” Greg asked when they left the house.“Husband.” Greg coughed to mask his surprise.“Didn’t know. I thought you were married…I mean you have kids...”“Widowed and now married again.”“Congratulation Sir.” he mumbled and turned his attention back to the road.“Thank you.”“How the kids taking it?” it kept bugging him, he couldn’t imagine any young man wanting to marry his boss. He wouldn’t, never ever…





	Why marry him?

Greg ran up the stairs and rang the bell anxiously; first day on the job and he was almost late.  
“Sir!” he bowed slightly when the door opened.  
“Lestrade, come in. I’ll be ready in a minute.”  
“Thank you.” he waited in the hall, looking around as much as he dared. “Oh…hello.” he smiled at the young man who came down the stairs. “Greg Lestrade.” he just stood there looking him up and down, so Greg did the same. He was young, from his posture Greg was sure that he came from a noble household, he was pale almost like a statue, cold blue eyes and to that contrast hair like flames.  
“Don’t just stand there Mycroft.” Magnussen came back to the hall.  
“Good morning DS Lestrade.” he said finally.  
“Morning.”  
“I’ll be late, wait for me.”  
“Of course.”  
“Nephew?” Greg asked when they left the house.  
“Husband.” Greg coughed to mask his surprise.  
“Didn’t know. I thought you were married…I mean you have kids...”   
“Widowed and now married again.”  
“Congratulation Sir.” he mumbled and turned his attention back to the road.  
“Thank you.”  
“How the kids taking it?” it kept bugging him, he couldn’t imagine any young man wanting to marry his boss. He wouldn’t, never ever…  
“Very well, he is really good with them.”  
“It must be a big change…”  
“Not really, they are happy that someone is there with them; as you know I work lot.”  
“It’s good then.”   
“It is…I needed someone to look after the house. The housekeeper didn’t work out, she made everything worse, the house was dirty, she poked her nose to things she shouldn’t. Mycroft is much better in it, he knows where his place is, I chose well.” Greg didn’t answer to that.

 

“Hello, DI Magnussen sent me back for a file.” Greg stood by the door a few weeks later. He saw Mycroft every morning, he said nothing more than good morning, no matter how hard Greg tried to talk to him.  
“Come in DS Lestrade.”  
“Greg is fine.” he smiled at him, Mycroft smiled back faintly. “It should be in the office.”  
“Go ahead.” he stepped aside to let him in.  
“Thanks, which way?”  
“Oh, yes…sorry. Follow me.” Mycroft stopped in front of a door. “Do you have the key?”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you like some tea?”  
“A quick one, I have to hurry back.”  
“I’ll be in the sitting room.”  
“Why marry him?” Greg asked as soon as he stepped to the sitting room.  
“Did it occur to you that I might love him?”  
“I know you don’t.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“It’s enough to look at you.”  
“Please.” he rolled his eyes and poured tea for him.   
“You’re from a good family so you wouldn’t do this for money.”  
“I fell in love with him.” he smiled at Greg, he was a hundred percent sure that it was a fake smile.  
“Where did you meet?”  
“The school I taught, the oldest was my student. He came in to talk to me about him…he came back a few more times, we talked…and got married.”  
“After a month?”  
“I don’t expect you to understand how it feels to be in love.”  
“You don’t teach anymore?”  
“No, I look after the house and the children.”  
“So you settled for housewife.” he shrugged.   
“What’s wrong with that? Someone has to do it.”  
“You just don’t seem the type.”  
“It’s lots of work DS Lestrade, I don’t just sit here all day long.”  
“Why marry him?” he asked again. “He is old and ugly and from what I see not a gentle, patient type; talking about you like his possession…”  
“I am his husband.”   
“I don’t understand you.”  
“You don’t have to, better hurry. He doesn’t like to wait.” Mycroft got up to show him out.  
“In case you want to talk.” Greg gave him a card with his number. “Call me any times.”  
“You are just imagining things Gregory, I’m perfectly all right.”  
“I know that is a lie.” he picked up the files. “See you Mycroft”

 

Greg occasionally saw Mycroft when he picked up or took home his boss, but he never talked to him, Greg had the feeling that he did everything to avoid him. One evening Greg was walking around the shop trying to figure out what to get when he heard his name. He looked around and spotted Mycroft.  
“Hello.” he smiled.  
“Gregory.” he whispered shakily. “We have to meet.” he dropped a note to his basket and quickly walked away. Greg looked after him and saw him with a little boy smiling at him warmly.  
Greg managed to get away from work the next day, he was surprised to see that the address was a doctor’s office. Before he could go in Mycroft came out.  
“Thank you for coming Gregory, would you mind walking home with me?”  
“Sure.”  
“He always knows where I am.”  
“How?” Mycroft waved his hand, Greg saw a bracelet, which at a closer look seemed like an electronic device. “Seriously?”  
“He sees it on his phone.”  
“So why marry him?”  
“He wanted my brother…he is seven years younger than me. As you perceived my family has noble roots, but we are broke, totally broke…and my parents are desperate enough to let Sherlock marry him. So I offered myself and he said yes.”  
“How’s he with you?”  
“What do you think?”  
“You tell me.”  
“He beats me, not only me…his own children too. I can’t leave, I have to make sure that the house is in perfect condition, not a spot allowed. I had to learn to cook better, the first try wasn’t good enough so the hot food ended on my thighs. I have to take care of the kids, comfort the oldest after he sleeps with him…”  
“What?”  
“I’m not always enough for him…I wanted to stop him when it first happened, but he doesn’t take no for an answer. I always have to do what he wants how he wants…” he trailed off.   
“Why not tell me before?”  
“I can’t call anyone, I can’t send letters, I can’t leave without permission, I can’t talk to anyone without permission.”  
“We were alone; you could have told me.”  
“It took me time to figure how to connect you.” Mycroft ignored him.  
“What can I do to help? Going to the police is obviously out of the question.”  
“Yes.”  
“Your family?”  
“I can’t let them starve.”  
“So you rather bare it?”  
“Until he gets bored of me and kills me.”  
“Can’t you take that thing off and just leave?”  
“I could, but I’m too scared to do so.”  
“Why?”  
“Your first day was my first day out of the torture chamber or the classroom as he calls it. I needed to be educated to be a proper husband.”  
“In what way?”  
“Pain.” he sighed. “He made sure to get into my head what will happen if I leave.”   
“Simply take it off now and walk away, he won’t be able to find you like that...”  
“I can’t abandon the kids, I have to help them.”  
“I can’t understand….I can’t…Why talk to me then? I mean you don’t want to leave, but you need help so…what?”  
“I’m not entirely sure…I only knew that after what he did to me I needed someone to talk to. I just wanted to talk to someone…I miss that.”  
“What did he do to you? That is why you needed the doctor?”  
“Thank you for talking to me Gregory.” Greg realised that they got back to the house. “He finishes school after six on Wednesdays.”  
“Which one?”  
“The younger.”  
“Just don’t give up Mycroft.”  
“Too late.” he mumbled as he opened the door.

Greg was pacing in his flat, thinking how he could help. Mycroft clearly wanted him to get the youngest out of the house, but take him where? “Mum.” he almost dialled his mother. “What if he’s already listening to my calls; God this makes me paranoid. But mum can definitely help.” he called her never the less.  
“Hello mum.”  
“Greg dear, so good to hear you. How things going?”  
“At work everything is fine, it’s a lot, but I can manage.”  
“What is it?”  
“What is what?”  
“I can sense in your voice that there is something.”  
“I have a friend, his girlfriend ran away and left the kid with him, he needs help.”  
“I can babysit, I missed having a baby.”  
“Not exactly baby.”  
“Nevertheless. When will you come?”  
“Maybe next Wednesday, only after work if it’s okay. He is being deployed and that is why he needs someone quickly…so you see it’s more than a little babysitting.”  
“It’s okay, I’m glad I can help.”  
“Thank you so much, I call you later.”  
“Be safe dear.”  
“Love you mum.”  
“Me too.”  
Greg tried to calm his head that wanted to jump out of his chest. “Next step, on Wednesdays Magnussen most likely goes home late, maybe goes to his club and the kid finishes late…some practice. Yes, yes…then Mycroft goes to pick him up but by that time we’ll be already out of town…yes, yes. Now I just have to make him trust me, maybe he saw me in the shop, he most certainly saw me in the house. Oh…Mycroft will definitely talk with him, he will explain it to him.”   
Greg spent the next week in fear, every time he had to go to the house he was terrified that his boss will find out about the plan. He was also scared for Mycroft, so he rather didn’t look at him when he opened the door.

“Jasper.” Greg called his name.  
“Gregory?” he stepped closer cautiously.   
“Yes, Mycroft sent me.”  
“Wait at the back of the school.” Greg went around and anxiously drummed on the wheel.  
“I hope this is not your car.” he climbed in next to him.  
“No…Now we are going to my mum. I’ll talk to her and she’ll get you to my aunt, she lives in France. You’re gonna love it, sea, beach, mountains…it’s really nice there. She is a nice lady, she loves me, she’d do anything for me…and I’m sure she’ll be the same with you.”  
“What about Albert and Mycroft?”  
“I’m thinking, I’m thinking…promise.”  
“Okay.”   
“Hungry?”  
“No, I’m okay. I’m okay.” he sniffled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m scared for them…he’ll hurt Mycroft.”  
“You like him?” he nodded.   
“He is really nice and clever…he can answer all of my questions.”  
“He is.” Greg smiled. “I can promise you that you’ll be safe; and I try my best to help them.”  
“He tried too, but…”  
“Your father is not someone you say no to.” he nodded.  
“Mycroft said I have to go before he comes to my room during the night…he didn’t tell me what he meant by that, but after that I couldn’t sleep. What did he mean by that?”  
“Oh…well…” Greg mumbled trying to think about what to answer to that.  
“Is that the same he does to Albert? He doesn’t tell me either, but he cries a lot…”  
“You can sleep at our house no one will want to harm you there. I have three brothers and a sister, they are still home. They are very curious, maybe a little overly curious and loud but they wouldn’t want bad for you.”  
“Okay.” silence fell for the remainder of the journey.  
“We are here mum. I don’t have much time…I need to be back in less than an hour. This is Jasper, you can not tell anyone that he is here, you need to get him to aunty without anyone knowing about that, as quickly as possible.”  
“Why?”  
“Jasper will tell you. Don’t tell me anything considering him through the phone.”  
“Okay.” she said hesitantly.  
“Thank you, love you.” he kissed her and hurried back to the car.

“I’m here Sir!” he hurried to the house. Mycroft was sitting on the stairs crying desperately, Magnussen pacing in the hall.  
“Finally.”  
“Sorry, I came as quickly as I could.”  
“Let’s go then, and you stop crying for fuck’s sake!” he yelled, not really silencing Mycroft. “I need to get out of here.” he walked out of the house.  
“Are you okay?” Greg leaned down to Mycroft. He just whined and kept wiping his tears.  
“Lestrade!”  
“Just hold on Mycroft.” Greg hurried after his boss. “Sorry Sir.” he mumbled.  
“Drives me crazy with the sobs and whining.”  
“He’s just worried…”  
“He is bloody annoying…a whining no good; there are times when I can’t bare him.”  
“Then what?” Greg mumbled to himself but he heard it.  
“Then I explain to him again how to act properly. I’m getting tired of repeating myself…let’s turn your mind back to work and not my family problems.”  
“I’m sorry Sir.”

“Anything?” Mycroft was still sitting on the stairs when they got back.  
“You could have done something more useful than sitting on the stairs.”  
“I did.” he whispered. “Who could have taken him? Who?” he started to pace, tightly clutching his hands.  
“Oh shut up.” Mycroft stopped.  
“Sorry.” he whispered.  
“What did I say?!” he snapped and grabbed Mycroft’s hair brining him to his knees. Mycroft tried not to whine from the pain. Greg cleared his throat, making him release Mycroft.  
“Anything else Sir?”  
“Not tonight, be here an hour earlier in the morning.”  
“Yes Sir.” Greg left the house, he couldn’t imagine what was waiting for Mycroft that night.  
Mycroft remained on the ground, waiting for him to close the door.  
“What do you have to say?”  
“He was supposed to be on practice, I went to pick him up…” he took off his belt.  
“Obviously.” Mycroft whined when he wrapped the belt around his neck.  
“Please...” he whispered before his airway got cut off and the walking stick hit him; he just kept hitting him, pouring all his hatred and frustration to the hits. “Great and now there is blood on the carpet.” he let go of the belt, Mycroft collapsed to the ground gasping for air.  
“I clean it up.” Mycroft whispered. “I clean it up.”  
“Don’t bother coming up.”  
“Yes Sir.” Mycroft managed to push himself up and made his way to the kitchen. He retrieved the needed cleaning supplies and started to scrub the blood out of the rug. 

“Good morning Mycroft.” Greg greeted him when the door opened. Although Mycroft got changed and managed to hide everything he still looked terrible.  
“Good morning DS Lestrade.” he whispered not looking him in the eyes and stepped aside. “He’ll be ready soon.”  
“How are you?” Greg asked with worry.  
“Never better. Any news?” he heard his husband come down the stairs.  
“Nothing new, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t start again.” his husband got down.  
“I’m so sorry.” he stepped back.  
“Make sure that the other doesn’t go missing.”  
“I walk him to school and home, also talk with the school.”  
“Sorry Lestrade, come join me at breakfast.”  
“No thank you, I already had one; I wait in the car.”  
“I said come! Tea Mycroft!”  
“Yes.” he closed the door and disappeared to the kitchen.  
“What is the plan?” Greg asked once they sat down.  
“For what?”  
“Thank you.” Greg took the cup from Mycroft. “Considering Jasper.”  
“Not your business, missing persons working on it.”  
“Must be hard.” he sipped his tea. “Losing a child like this…I know if one of my brothers would go missing I’d be devastated.”  
“I’ve seen much in life maybe that is why I’m not that shaken.”  
“Mycroft hasn’t, he dedicated his life to children and now he lost one he really cares for, that might be the reason he is so shaken up.”  
“It’s possible.” Greg tried all he dared, there was no point in pressing the matter further.  
“Any wish for today?” Mycroft took down the table.  
“Please try to calm down dear.” he cupped his face and kissed him. “I promise you we are looking for him.”  
“I know, I know.” he smile at him.  
“Good.” he stroked his face. “See you later.”  
“Have a nice day. Goodbye DS Lestrade.”  
“Bye.” he followed his boss.

 

“Lestrade, good. I need you to do something for me today.” he came down the stairs few weeks later.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Mycroft has to go up to the capital to collect a few things. He’s still not well, I don’t want him to go alone.”  
“Of course Sir. May I take the car I still don’t have one.”  
“You can.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What are we going to do today?” he asked Mycroft once he left to the garage.  
“Shopping for Albert, picking up suits, books…seeing a doctor, and more Christmas shopping…rather just picking up things.”  
“Long day.” Mycroft put on his coat and followed Greg to the car. “Are you all right?”  
“He?”  
“With my aunt in France.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“What did he do to you?”  
“Nothing out of the ordinary.” he shrugged.  
“Why do you need the doctor?”  
“My back doesn’t want to heal properly.”  
“Why?”  
“Daily flogging...since Japer disappeared.”  
“Oh dear.” Greg sighed.  
“It’s my fault.” he shrugged.  
“Not true Mycroft.”  
“I’m tired; would you mind if I sleep? I haven’t slept so I can do my duties before we left.”  
“Sure, I’ll wake you when we’re there.”  
“Thank you.” he curled up on the seat.

“Mycroft, Mycroft.” Greg gently touched his shoulder, Mycroft cried out from the pain. “Sorry.” he pulled back his hand. “We are here.”  
“Yes, sorry.” he sat back next to him.  
“No need to apologise My.”  
“I do.” he wrapped his arms around his legs. “I have to.”  
“He brainwashed you.”  
“No Gregory.”  
“This is sick…how his wife bared him?”  
“Wife?” Mycroft snorted. “She was his sister…half sister but never the less.”  
“Jesus! What happened to her?”  
“Most likely he went too far. We better go in, I can’t bare more punishment…I can’t…but I’ll get it anyways.” he got out of the car not waiting for Greg.

“What did he say?”   
“He is his personal doctor, he doesn’t say anything.”  
“About your injuries?”  
“He gave me some cream, special bandages…and sent me on my way…saying that I should be grateful and respectful towards my husband.”  
“Bastard.”  
“He added that he’d do the same if I’d been his. We have a lot to do Gregory, let’s go.”  
“I hate all of them so much.” Greg closed the car door forcefully. “They stand by letting him rape and torture you, telling that is what you deserve!”  
“I disobeyed, I deserve the punishment.”  
“For fuck’s sake stop repeating that!” Greg yelled, Mycroft fell silent, tears appearing in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Mycroft, sorry…truly.” he just shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that…it’s just so frustrating that he so obviously brainwashed you and even you can’t see that.”  
“I can, but there is no point in trying to fight it.”  
“There is.”  
“No Gregory…I know you still don’t understand my reasons, but I have to stay.”  
“Please don’t go back Mycroft…please.” he whispered.   
“I have to.” Greg sighed and wiped down his tears.  
“I hate you so much.” he mumbled.  
“That I can understand.”  
“You know why?”  
“Yes. We really should go.”  
“Okay…”  
“Does Albert know where is his brother?” Greg broke the silence after a while.  
“No. I thought it’s better if he doesn’t know.”  
“As you think best. You really scared him.”  
“I just told the truth, it was easier to persuade him that he needs to leave his brother that way.”  
“He loves you too, he is really worried for your wellbeing. Made me promise that I’ll save you.”  
“He is a sweet child…clever, warm hearted…Great you make me cry again.”  
“Your brother?”  
“I miss him so much…”  
“Have you met your family since you married him?”  
“No. I’m not allowed.”  
“For the holidays?”  
“I can send a Christmas card, he has to see it before of course.”  
“You could write to them now.”  
“And expect them not to answer?”  
“Fair point. I’m hungry, aren’t you?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Let’s eat then.”  
“We’ll be late.”  
“He still trusts me. He can call me. Wait I call him!”  
“No.” Greg took out his phone.   
“Sir, sorry to bother you. Mycroft is worried that we won’t get back in time if we have lunch, but I’m terribly hungry, sorry…thank you, thank you so much! Bye.” he put the phone down. “Done.” he smiled at him. “I’m the one who can’t bare hunger.”  
“I got used to it.”  
“Does he starve you?” Mycroft only nodded. “You eat now, whatever you want.” Greg smiled at him.  
“Chicken, I barely get to eat meat.”  
“Chicken it is.” he took Mycroft’s hand who stepped away from him.   
“Please don’t.”  
“Why?” Greg scanned him.  
“Because I’m his.” he whispered. 

“We are back.” Greg sighed looking up at the house.  
“You did all you could for us.” Mycroft whispered. “There is nothing more to be done.”  
“But you two…”  
“Nothing to be done Gregory. Would you be so kind and help me take the packages to the house?”  
“Sure. He doesn’t seem to be home.”  
“No, but Albert must be home by now.” Mycroft opened the door and turned on the light. “Albert!” he yelled from the hall. “Could you help us?” there was no answer. “He must be listening to music, he always does it when he’s studying.” they packed out. “You should stay till he gets home…there is dinner if you are hungry.”  
“I am, thank you so much.”  
“I get Albert too.” Mycroft climbed the stairs. “Gregory!” he yelled soon running down the stairs. “He’s not in his room.”  
“Who?”  
“Albert.”  
“I better call him.”  
“Okay.” he started to pace. “Where is he? Where could he be?” he mumbled.  
“Lestrade talk to me.” the door soon got thrown open and Magnussen marched in.  
“He wasn’t home when we got back.” Mycroft looked up at him with fear.  
“Shut up!” he grunted, Mycroft tried to appear as small as he could.  
“I went through the house, but all the windows are closed, the back door too…the front door was closed when we arrived. So it’s possible that he left on his own account.” Greg reported.  
“And go where?”  
“Friends?” Greg shrunk from the looks too.  
“He would never do this; this is not what I taught him.”  
“Me neither.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Shut up, you learn from nothing.” he snapped. “Go home Lestrade, there is nothing more to do for you.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Greg wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t Mycroft who opened the door the next morning, also making him terrified for what might have happened to him.  
“Good morning Sir.” he just grunted and walked past him. “Mycroft taking it hard I see.”  
“Don’t even mention him.”  
“Sorry.” he mumbled.  
“He had one job, looking after my family and he fucked up…I should have known.” Greg didn’t follow him, he stared back at the house with worry; he soon found himself being dragged back.  
“And I trusted you.” he mumbled as he dragged him to a door.  
“I can be trusted, I can…” he started to struggle.  
“Stop talking.” he got kicked down the stairs, Greg soon found himself chained to the wall. “You two have a nice day, it’ll be your last Lestrade.” he closed the door leaving him in the dark. Greg was too out of it to realise that he wasn’t alone.  
“Idiot.” a voice got his attention.  
“Mycroft?” he asked shakily.  
“Why do this Gregory? Why? I told you there is nothing to be done for us…we are not your responsibility, you don’t have to save us.”  
“I didn’t see you in the morning, made me really worried.”  
“And now he’ll kill you. How lucky you are.” he sighed.  
“What did he do to you?”  
“Rather don’t talk about it.” he sighed. “What do you want to talk about on your last day?”  
“How to get out of here.” he tried to get his hand out of the chain.  
“Don’t even try.”  
“Why give up?” Greg whined in frustration   
“If you are lucky he’ll shoot you.”  
“Not helping Mycroft. Where is he?”  
“Work.”  
“Albert?”  
“How should I know?”  
“I’m just asking. So in the evening he’ll shoot me, making you clean up after?”  
“Yes, and a few days later I’ll disappear too.”  
“No!”  
“You won’t be able to care anymore.”  
“Okay, okay…we need to get out of here, keep thinking My, I do the same.”   
“I can’t, sorry…I’m so tired…so so tired.”  
“I’m so sorry Mycroft.” Greg was silent for a long time, he’s head shot up when the door opened.  
“Hello jail birds.”  
“Albert!” Mycroft whispered. “What are you doing here?”  
“I knew he’d kill you.” he produced a key.  
“Get Gregory out first.” they heard the garage door open. “Hide!” he gave the key to Mycroft and took cover.   
“I hope you made peace with yourself.” Magnussen came down the stairs.  
“I won’t talk, I won’t.” Greg whispered his voice shaking.  
“Doesn’t matter.” he took out his gun. Greg looked at Mycroft with terrified eyes. “Pity, I thought you were clever.” he aimed it at Greg who closed his eyes tightly, but before he could pull the trigger Mycroft jumped at him taking the gun out of his hand.  
“What now?” he raised an eyebrow, Mycroft pulled the trigger making his smug smile disappear. Mycroft dropped the gun and collapsed to the ground.  
“Mycroft.” Mycroft slowly focused on Greg’s face. “Shhh…shhh…it’s okay, it’s over.” Greg wrapped him in a blanket.  
“He…”  
“He can’t do anything to you anymore.”  
“How?” he looked at him with confusion.  
“You are widowed Mycroft…”  
“You killed him?”  
“No.” Greg frowned, Mycroft looked around and spotted the body. “No one will believe me.”  
“They will, I saw everything.”  
“Me too; and more.” Mycroft looked at Albert. “He can’t hurt us anymore.” he whispered.  
“Thank you.”  
“Can you tell me now where Jasper is?”  
“With my aunt in France.” Greg answered. “I call in, you just rest.” Greg picked him up as gently as he could, but Mycroft cried out never the less. “Sorry.” he mumbled. 

“On their way Mycroft.” Greg sat next to him.  
“I can’t go home.” he whispered wiping away his tears. “My parents will be really angry.”  
“He almost killed you, you were his slave…”  
“It doesn’t matter, through him they got everything they wanted…no one would want me around after this.”  
“We talk about it later, but if you really don’t want to go home, you can stay with me. I have an empty room.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you need it, and Albert can go down and see Jasper till we figure what to do next. But I think mum would love to have them, she is already in love with Jasper.”  
“Thank you, I graciously accept it.”  
“I hoped so.” he smiled at him.  
“It hurts so much.” Mycroft tightly closed his eyes.  
“I told them to bring an ambulance too.”  
“I think I can wait till that.”  
“Wait with what?”  
“Dying.”  
“Mycroft…” Greg stroked his hair.   
“I’m so fed up with the pain.” he whined, his tears were flowing.  
“It’s over.”  
“It’s never over Gregory.”  
“You will get better, you will…promise. Don’t give up on me now.”   
“It’s too late for me. Too late…” he drifted off.

 

Mycroft opened his eyes.  
“Hello My.”  
“Gregory…Where am I?”  
“Hospital.”  
“When can I leave?” he tried to sit up   
“You were out for a week, you need more time here…I told them what happened so they want to keep you here for longer…in a different ward.”  
“But, but…”  
“I just want to help, you need it now.” he stroked his hair to calm him.  
“I…I…I…”  
“Shhh My.”  
“I want to go home.” he whined.  
“Do you want to see your family?”  
“I’m sure they don’t want to see me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No.” he whispered and his tears started to fell.  
“Want me to connect them?”  
“Please…but if they don’t want me, don’t force them.”  
“Okay.”  
“The children?”  
“Jasper is back, they are staying with my mother. They are actually here, I asked them to wait outside once it seemed you’d wake. I thought it’d be better if you are surrounded by less people.” he got up and called them in.  
“How are you Mycroft?” Jasper ran in.  
“It’s nothing…Are you all right? Have everything you need?”  
“You to get better.” Jasper climbed to the bed. “I love Mrs. Lestrade, she is soooo nice and she cooks so well.” he whispered.  
“Hey.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“Sorry, but hers is better.”  
“I’m glad you are feeling well.”  
“What will happen now?”  
“I don’t know.” Mycroft whispered.  
“You can stay with me till it’s needed.” Mrs. Holmes stepped closer.  
“And you?”  
“Try to get my life back.”  
“And forget about us?”   
“No, no.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around Jasper. “I will never forget about you, we’ll see each other so much, you’ll get bored of me. Once I’m standing on my feet again, you can move back in with me, if you still want to...but right now, I don’t even have the strength to get up…I’m sorry.”  
“Come boys, let Mycroft rest.” she smiled at them.  
“Thank you so much.”  
“Of course dear.”  
“Get better Mycroft.” Jasper kissed him.  
“I do my best, promise.” he whispered. “Albert could you stay a second?” he sat to the bed. “How are you?”  
“Better.”  
“Do you have someone you can talk to?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, good. I’m so sorry…”  
“What for? Saving my brother, saving me…”  
“It took a long time.”  
“Mycroft…” he took his hand. “There is nothing you should be sorry for. Your only job now is to get better.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, because we won’t leave you. No matter what your family says we are here for you and we love you, really love you.” he kissed his temple. “Get better soon Mycroft.”  
“See you.” he mumbled.  
“See? We are here for you.” Greg sat back next to him.  
“Maybe.”  
“Why just maybe?” Greg frowned.  
“You’ll get on with your life, the kids will move away from me because I’ll keep reminding them to what happened…”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I know it.” he pulled the blanket up to his nose.  
“Mycroft…” Greg whispered.  
“I’m his and always will be.”  
“You are wrong My, you were never his. Never…You think if he’d truly broke you, you’d continue to fight him? You’d get his children away from him? Hmmm? No, you’d bow your head and let him do whatever he wanted to them, to you. But you fought him, and you won. You won and became much stronger, you gained friends and a family that loves you unconditionally. You survived that, you can survive anything, anything at all Mycroft.” Greg stroked his hair.  
“I hate you.” Mycroft mumbled a smile hiding in his eyes.  
“I know, I hate you too.” Greg chuckled.


End file.
